Love Made Possible
by ritebeforeyoureyes
Summary: A series of drabbles and one-shots varying between all three seasons, the movie and alternate universes.
1. Green Eyed Monster

_This is set after the movie, during one of Logan's deployments._

 ** _Green Eyed Monster_**

Logan Echolls was jealous of Dick Casablancas. Never in a _million_ years had Logan envisioned himself saying such a thing.

Dick and Logan had been through it all; Lily's death, Richard Senior's multiple disappearances, Duncan's epileptic fits, Logan's arraignments, Cassidy's suicide – Veronica. After decades together, Dick wasn't just Logan's best friend, he was his brother … his immature yet equally as loveable brother.

But staring at Dick on a pixelated screen, the petite blonde sat next to him; Logan had found himself burning with an envy that he had never directed at Dick before. The green eyed monster came to visit him out at sea often. It was the time periods when he was really busy that Logan's thoughts drifted to Veronica and Dick. He wondered what they'd be doing: if they'd be laughing together, laughing _at_ each other, arguing … were they happy? Happy without _him?_ Veronica and Dick were living together, after all.

Veronica had been nurturing her wounded father back to health and now had finally decided that she was too old and oh-too-independent to be living under his roof. Keith was healthy and Veronica, Veronica wasn't getting any younger. And so, like it was second nature to her, she had hauled her stuff into Logan and Dick's beach house. Granted, Logan wasn't around much but, Veronica found a sense of comfort being around his things; one of those things being Dick.

Veronica saw similarities between her friendship with Wallace and Dick and Logan's. She had seen, first hand, how they depended on one another. Whether it is to steal high school student records or to play Halo, the friends were completely reliant on one another. Every time Logan was deployed, Dick spent the first few days drunk or high; sometimes both. He never verbalised how much he missed his best friend but he didn't have to. Veronica felt the same way Dick did – _she missed him, a lot._

And, this time was just like the others.

Logan found himself watching wistfully at the bickering between Veronica and Dick. Currently, Dick was poking at Veronica's side, teasing her about Skype sex whilst Logan just … _watched._ He had spent many a night wanting to touch Veronica, hear her laugh … make her smile. And, here was his best friend, doing exactly that. It was stupid for Logan to be jealous of Dick and Veronica's relationship; they disliked each other for the most part but … Logan missed them.

He missed her.


	2. Real

_This is set the day after Logan and Veronica's first kiss in season one (1x19)_

 ** _Real_**

Veronica slams her locker door shut, the sound resonating throughout the loud corridor. She spins around quickly, her textbook in hand, only to find Logan Echolls staring intently at her. His gaze is confusing, unreadable, and she can't help but think about whether he's thinking about their kiss yesterday – their _first_ kiss. Looking at him now, she can't help but feel his lips moulded against hers; his arms frantically moving across her arms, her back, her waist. A shiver runs down Veronica's spine as she resists the urge to grab him by the collar of his jacket and kiss him again. And then, suddenly, Veronica has these heated visuals of Logan pinning her against a locker, his lips trailing a scorching trail down her neck.

"Oh! Hey." Veronica shakes her head, trying to cool her body temperature down. She looks back at him awkwardly, fiddling with the book in her hand, trying to force it aggressively into her signature shoulder bag.

"Hey." Logan responds with an equally as awkward expression on his face.

When Logan had first moved into town he was around twelve years old and even then, he knew there was just something about Veronica Mars that made her _different._ She had always interested him and since Lily's death, she had intrigued him greatly so. Veronica had finally stepped out of Lily's shadow and grown into her own feisty little person, a person who Logan was getting to know now. Getting to know Veronica behind her combat boot façade had been eye opening for Logan. She was courageous and fiery and an all-round good person who fought for the greater good of Neptune. It made him feel guilty for picking on her for the past year; blaming her for Lily's death. It was why Logan had quickly jumped to her defense at the Camelot the day before – he couldn't stand causing her anymore pain then he already had. _This_ Veronica Mars was fantastic. She was witty and eccentric; not afraid to do or say what she thought.

Veronica smiled dryly as she attempted to think of something to say in order to break the ice that had settled between her and Logan. "So, uh, what do you think?" Logan asked; internally face palming at his inability to form a coherent sentence.

"Like … in general?" Veronica let out a soft chuckle. "Or is there a specific arena in which you'd like my opinion?" Logan smiled at her response; it was a typical Veronica quip. And, just like that, it seemed that the tension between them was beginning to fizzle.

Logan glanced around at the bustling Neptune High hallway, unsure of whether he wanted to do this here or not. Logan was a prideful person and he wanted people to know about him and Veronica. However, he knew how vicious people were towards Veronica. Heck, he used to be one of the many who wouldn't have hesitated to throw her an insult. But after restlessly tossing and turning in bed, he hadn't been able to get Veronica out of his head. All he could hear was the soft moan he had elicited from the petite blonde, her nails digging into his bicep, her confused stare as they jumped away from each other. Logan hadn't stopped thinking about her since then and he didn't want to – _stop,_ that was. He found himself smiling genuinely, a thing he couldn't remember himself doing in a while. It was as if her presence had comforted him, lifted him out of his internal darkness, even if it was for the duration of a two minute kiss.

Logan _liked_ Veronica. He had come to the conclusion at two in the morning, a stupid grin on his face. He just wasn't entirely sure she felt the exact same way. He had witnessed how startled she'd looked when she'd kissed him the first time. That small peck to his lips had had her walking away with a shake to her head. Logan wasn't sure if he'd forced her into their 'second' first kiss. He'd just grabbed her arm and crashed his lips against hers, but, a voice from within Logan was pointing out that she hadn't seemed to fight against him either …

"Music room." Logan ushered cryptically over towards the empty classroom with a tilt of his head. He knew before discussing Duncan's whereabouts, he needed to talk to Veronica, properly.

"U2 yes, Dolly Parton no, Mcfly, totally." Veronica said as she followed Logan into the classroom, her quirky comment about music stimulating a chuckle from Logan. "So, what's up?" Veronica jumped onto a table, her legs swinging aimlessly. Back and fourth, back and fourth - Logan watched her curiously, his eyes skimming over her milky thighs. Whilst Logan admired her silky soft skin, she glanced down at her muddy sneakers, hoping it would prevent her from looking Logan in the eyes and blushing like a tomato.

 _Veronica Mars didn't blush._

Logan, like he had been moments ago, didn't know what to say; should he blurt out his feelings? Ask Veronica what she was thinking? Not say anything at all? He hadn't been this nervous about a girl since - ever. Lily had always kept him on his toes but, she never made him nervous. Lily Kane thrilled Logan, she excited him, she broke him … she never made his heart flutter like it was now. He never grew clammy or scared when he was with Lily.

This was all new to Logan.

"Kiss me." Logan blurted out loudly before he could even comprehend what he was saying. His mouth fell open and from Veronica's bland reaction, he wasn't sure if he should be regretful or happy.

"What?" Veronica's legs stopped swinging and she lifted her head, her eyes settling upon the bridge of Logan's nose.

"Kiss me." Logan took a few abrupt strides towards Veronica's table, his left leg pushing the room's door closed. His words were more assured this time, confident even, and Veronica found herself pouncing into his arms. There was just something about his tone that had her logic melt. It didn't matter that Logan was her ex-boyfriend's best friend or her late best friend's ex-boyfriend. She jumped off the table, her legs encircling his waist as she latched her lips onto his.

Their bodies seem to mould into one, fitting together like two utterly different yet made-for-each-other pieces of a jigsaw. Her legs tied together near his back and he used his hands to steady her against him. Logan's calloused hands on her bare thighs seemed to ignite a fire within her, a fire she didn't ever want to put out. Slowly - leisurely - Logan walked her back towards the table she had jumped off of. He placed her gently onto the table before growing comfortable between her outstretched legs. Unlike the first time, this kiss had blood rushing to Veronica's toes. Veronica felt light-headed as Logan weaved his fingers through her short hair, combing it rhythmically with the pads of his thumbs. She had her hands wound around his neck, her nails gripping him tightly, as if to ensure that this was actually real.

 _It was._


	3. I'm A Lover

_Be warned - this isn't very exciting. It was just something I wanted to put into words since it's one of my favourite little scenes from season 3. It's set towards the end of episode 3x01 where Logan first encounters Piz._

 ** _I'm A Lover_**

Logan stared wide eyed at his battered looking best friend. Dick looked flustered, tears prevalent in his piercing eyes. Despite everything that had happened with Cassidy, Logan still cared about Dick. After finding out about Aaron, Dick had been his supporter, his shoulder to lean on and Logan was determined to be the exact same. It was why Logan had put a Taser to a random guy in the Hearst cafeteria. Not because he had wanted to, it was because Logan wasn't going to stand by and watch his friend get publically beaten up. But, as he had been all summer, Dick excused Logan's notion of friendship.

"What?" Dick asked resentfully, his eyes boring through Logan's. "Do you want a hug or something?" Dick tried to straighten out his jumper before navigating his way through the crowd that had accumulated to watch the fight. Logan stared back at him, completely dumbfounded.

From where she was sat, Veronica had watched her boyfriend come to the defence of his friend. It was a loyal gesture and deep down, guilt fizzled within Veronica's gut. Veronica knew that the on-going feud between Dick and Logan was because of her. Logan hadn't stopped Cassidy from jumping to his death because of what he had done to Veronica.

"Does that sort of thing work with college girls?" Veronica's guilty train of thought was pulled off of its track by Wallace's roommate and Veronica's latest client, Stosh Piznarski. The brunette with his long hair and blue eyes grinned goofily at Veronica, a sense of courage evident within him. He, unlike everybody else in the cafeteria, had been watching Veronica as the fight had broken out. She was watching the conflict with interest and Piz, Piz was watching her with equally as much vigour.

She intrigued him; Veronica Mars was beautiful, witty, confident … She'd stood in the doorway of his dorm room and captivated him completely. Piz knew a guy like him – shy and dorky – could never befriend or even date a girl like her. It was why it had taken him a few moments to muster up the courage to confront her again. They had gotten along earlier, like butter to heat, and he wanted to see if their friendship could go somewhere … be _something more._ "Cause I'll tell you up front, I'm a lover, not a fighter."

Veronica turned on her heels to give Piz a bemused look, her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water.

"I'm gonna try to talk to him." Logan was still glancing in the direction that Dick had disappeared, barely noticing the guy that had stopped to talk to his girlfriend. As he bent down to grab his messenger bag, Logan caught a brief glance at the guy. "Nice shirt." Logan made a quip at the shirt that had once belonged to his ex-best friend and Veronica's ex, Duncan. Dressed in familiar argyle, the uncomfortable looking teen was standing too close to Veronica for Logan's comfort. Logan trained his eyes on the stranger for a few moments, his eyebrows rising in suspicion. As if he needed to mark his territory, Logan lowered his lips to Veronica's. It was a small peck that said a thousand words …

Veronica was _Logan's._


	4. Pinch Me

_This is an alternative universe piece that I have been toying with over the past few days. It's set a few years following the end of the movie._

 ** _Pinch Me_**

Veronica stared anxiously at her computer screen, the caller icon thumping animatedly to the sound of a dial tone. It was eight in the morning and time for Veronica's scheduled video chat with Logan. The sun was pouring through Dick and Logan's summer house and Veronica soaked it in, her head resting gently against the couch that she was currently sat on. Still dressed in one of Logan's pyjama shirts, Veronica nuzzled the material closer to her as she waited for Logan to answer her call.

After what felt like an eternity of rhythmic dial tone, Veronica was met with the pixelated image of her boyfriend in his _effity_ white uniform. He had lost the hat but his dishevelled hair that was pushed to one side, signalled to Veronica that he had probably just taken it off. The sight of him dressed in his uniform still brought butterflies to her stomach. Gone was the eighteen year old Logan Echolls who always had this troubled, revengeful look in his eyes; in his place stood a handsome man with a good head on his shoulders. Logan had matured and grown so much over the years, the change was _visible._

"Hey." Logan smirked, a stupid grin rested on both of their faces as they glanced at each other, letting each other's grainy appearances sink in. Logan felt a sense of pride throttle him at the sight of Veronica in _his_ home, in _his_ shirt. She never vocalised it but, Logan knew the only reason why Veronica still put up with Dick was because it made her feel closer to him. Logan and Veronica's epic love story had taken a hiatus of nine years and Veronica knew if she stayed away from him any longer than she had to, she would lose it. So, she stayed with Dick Casablancas because this was _Logan's_ home. Veronica felt closer to him when staying at the beach house. The ocean, the opulence and Dick were all a part of Logan – a part of Veronica now too.

"Hey." Veronica let out in a huff of nervousness. She was always nervous when she video chatted with Logan. These calls were a rarity and when they finally came around, Veronica always tried her hardest to put on a brave front. She liked to tell Logan happy stories of her shenanigans in Neptune; she didn't want him to feel the ache she felt when he was away. Because, the truth was, Veronica felt like a piece of her was missing when Logan was deployed. She didn't want him to know that, however, she didn't want Logan to feel bad for pursuing his dreams because flying made him happy. And, in simple terms, Logan happy made Veronica happy.

On the contrary, Veronica's nerves were ever the more heightened today.

"So, what's in this thing?" Logan had a cardboard package in his hands, shaking it with a vigour that made Veronica chuckle. " _Oh_ , I've missed that laugh." Logan tore his attention away from the box that Veronica had ordered that he open in her presence so that he could look at her. Her laugh was always like music to his ears. She never laughed openly often. She was, after all, a private investigator who had lost too much too early. So seeing her smile and laugh without a care in the world was a beautiful sight. A sight that Logan was hoping would become more prevalent. His deployment this time was four months – not as long as it previously had been – but still long enough for him to grow incredibly home sick. He vowed to himself that when he returned, he would do all he could to keep her laughing.

"You promise you haven't peeked?" Veronica clutched the material of Logan's shirt closer to her as the butterflies soared aggressively in her stomach, a wave of nausea hitting her. She tried to keep her discomfort to herself as Logan looked at the box curiously. It had arrived at the navy base a few days prior but the attached letter to the parcel had stated that Logan could only open it when Veronica could see him. That had only added fuel to Logan's curiosity.

"No, Veronica." Logan rolled his eyes, his finger pointing to the sealed package. "I haven't peeked but, now I'm even more intrigued to know what's inside." Veronica, once again, laughed at the childish gleam in Logan's eyes. He resembled a child on Christmas morning, eager to tear through the biggest present under the tree.

"Go on," Veronica ushered, clutching her stomach beneath the view of the camera in an attempt to not dry heave in front of Logan. "Open it."

"Here I go!" Logan rubbed his hands together before tearing through the layers of the package. His nails clawed at tape and card and bubble wrap until he found a minimal box in the middle. He turned it over in his hands, a light clank sound coming from inside it. He knew Veronica's intended present was inside but an idea sprung to mind before he decided to delve into his prize. "You got me a box! A box!" Logan mimicked Veronica in a conversation they had had years ago when they'd first settled into Hearst; the day Logan had given Veronica his room key. "How did you guess?"

"Just open it smarty-pants." Veronica caught onto what Logan was trying to do and she answered exactly like he had done a decade ago. Surprisingly, the memory was still freshly imprinted in her brain … pretty much like all good memories that she had shared with Logan when they were younger. She had no more resentment about the bad things that had happened with Logan in her past, from here onwards, Veronica was ready to move forward …

"Please … please tell me this is what I think it is." Logan had defeated yet another layer of his surprise parcel, his response one of utter shock. This was the last thing he had expected Veronica to send him and yet, it was the one thing he had been yearning for the most. He held the present in his hands, tenderly; as if handling it harshly would make it vanish, evaporate into thin air.

"It's exactly what you think it is." And, as if it were magic, Veronica's nausea escaped her, a sense of warmth filling her veins and seeping into her blood. The smile was now permanently tattooed on her face.

"How?" Logan stared down at it, his eyes blinking open and closed hyperbolically. He was struggling to form a coherent sentence, a sentence that would portray the diffusion of emotions that he was currently experiencing. "When …. How?"

"You know how," Veronica looked at Logan pointedly, a smirk evident on her lips. She couldn't exactly pinpoint a day when it had happened but then again, it happened so often it didn't really matter. "And when well … the test tells you _when_." Logan looked down, his eyes scanning over the pregnancy test that confirmed that Veronica was officially six weeks pregnant.

"Veronica," Logan breathed heavily, his mouth unable to let the grin fall from his lips. "We're … _pregnant_." Hearing the words come out of Logan's mouth made it all sound so real.

 _Logan Echolls and Veronica Mars were going to have a baby._

"Are you okay?" In typical Logan fashion, his protectiveness kicked in regarding Veronica and her health. He began rambling about everything he knew about the early stages of pregnancy. "Have you seen a doctor? Do you have any morning sickness? Cravings? Cramps?"

"Logan-" Veronica tried to interrupt but Logan continued to ramble out questions in his urgent panic. "Logan! I'm absolutely fine." She decided the best way to keep Logan calm was to answer his questions, one at a time." I went to the OB over the weekend to confirm the pregnancy and she confirmed everything's normal. Yes, I have chronic morning sickness which, surprisingly, Dick has been really considerate about. And no, to the cravings and cramps – yet."

"I can't … I can't believe we're … you're … and I'm … " A realisation hit Logan, the smile dropping from his lips in an instant." Veronica, baby, I'm going to miss your first trimester-"

"Hey!" As Logan did the math in his head, Veronica jumped in quickly. This was a time of happiness, she wasn't going to let Logan feel guilty for not being there during her first trimester. Realistically, he wasn't going to miss the large milestones in the child's growth. Logan would be back in Neptune for the gender reveal, the baby's first kick, the birth – Veronica didn't want him feeling anything but joy at a time like this. "Me and the baby will be okay until you get back, I don't want any of your mopping, all right?"

"But-"

"No, buts, Logan. It's okay, it's just four months, what's four months to us?" Veronica's attempt to lighten the mood was working. Logan placed the pregnancy test on the bed beside him and shuffled closer towards the screen, his eyes boring through Veronica's soul.

"Pinch me when you see me next," He mumbled, his hands itching to hold Veronica in his arms, feel her body heat against his own. She was having his baby, a little Echolls-Mars baby. Despite everything that had happened with his own parents, Logan had always wanted children of his own. He desperately wanted to prove to the universe that he wasn't his father; that he was capable of loving his child. Heck, Logan did already. The little peanut sized foetus that Logan now knew was growing inside Veronica made his heart swell. Logan had never known one could be so happy in one precise moment. The feeling was something he feared and embraced. "This isn't real, I'm dreaming."

"How about I kiss you when I see you next because … this _is_ real."


	5. Fake It

_I am taking requests for one-shots and drabbles. Just review with the scenario you had in mind and where in the Logan and Veronica journey you want me to set it in and I'll try and work something out!_

 _This was requested by a guest (guest come forward!) and I liked the premise so I thought I'd give it a shot. This is an alternate universe piece where Logan meets Veronica for the first time but she's in a relationship with Piz._

 ** _Fake It_**

"I can't believe you just did that," Veronica virtually threw her lunch tray onto the table. The few items on the tray jumped up in fear and then settled back onto it in an unorganised manner. Veronica's apple now sat amid her macaroni and cheese; the contents of her orange juice slowly sneaking its way through pasta, fruit and dairy. The disgusting disarray of lunch food didn't bother Veronica. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, did. "You humiliated me," Veronica felt her cheeks heat up in rage. "On air, for the whole of Hearst to hear."

"Oh, come on!" Piz knew he shouldn't have mentioned Veronica whilst he was on the air but a caller had asked about his love life and Piz, as a radio host, knew his relationship with Veronica would attract listeners. Honestly, he hadn't thought about the effect his words would have had on his girlfriend. But, even if he had, he wouldn't have expected her to react so badly. Veronica had been hostile for the past hour: she wouldn't hold his hand, she refused to look him in the eye and she answered his inquisitive questions with single word answers. "Ronnie, I didn't mean it-"

"You didn't mean to tell over a thousand people that you were _bored_ of me?" Veronica scoffed as she bit into her orange covered apple. "That you were bored of _us?"_

Veronica Mars and Stosh Piznarski were childhood sweethearts. They had the type of high school relationship that romantic comedies thrived off of. Piz was her first; her first crush, her first kiss, her first boyfriend. They had applied to the same colleges after graduation, gotten into Hearst together and spent the perfect summer enjoying being young and carefree. All Veronica had ever known was Piz and for the majority of her teenage life, she thought Piz was all she was ever going to want.

However, Veronica was stupid enough to believe that Piz wanted the same thing out of their relationship as she did. Because today, Piz had declared to the student body of Hearst College that if he could do things over again, he wouldn't have settled down so early. Piz said that he regretted not playing the field; he was resentful of the fact that he had only been with one girl in his entire life and probably was only ever going to be with that _one girl._ He'd openly admitted to yearning for one night stands and dates gone wrong. Piz hadn't even thought to consider the fact that Veronica would actually take his words seriously. They'd been together since they were fifteen years old after all. Veronica and Piz didn't fight, _ever_. Fighting wasn't in their nature and it never had been … until now.

"Veronica, listen-"

"No, Piz," Veronica tried to suppress the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. She didn't want to cry because, truthfully, she wasn't that upset … she was angry. She came from a broken home where her mother had lied for years on end about truly loving her father. Veronica didn't want that from a relationship. Veronica would prefer to be single rather than _fake it._ She refused to live up to the saying _'the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree' –_ Veronica was adamant to not be her mother's spawn, Piz knew that. "If you resent our relationship so much, why are we still doing this?"

"What do you mean by that?" Piz - who really hadn't been taking much responsibility for his actions – dropped his fork with a loud clank. A look of surprise was now painted evidently across his face.

"I'm not forcing you into this relationship, Piz." Veronica stated matter-of-factly. "I'm not keeping you here against your will; you want to date other people? Go date other people. You want one night stands? Go get 'em, tiger-"

"Are you-" Piz was utterly stunned by Veronica's behaviour. She was always feisty but, never to him. There was this underlying _thing_ between them; they were always going to be together. No matter what endeavours they faced, Piz knew Veronica would always be there. She'd eventually be his wife and they'd live behind some white picket fence with their three children. It was always how it was meant to go. "Are you breaking up with me?"

"Eh.." Veronica wasn't even entirely sure that was what she was doing. The thought of breaking up with Piz was scary but, like she had said, she would much rather be by herself than live a lie. "Yeah, I think I am."

"You're not serious, right?" Veronica was beginning to gather her things and panic suddenly surged through Piz's body. He didn't think his dumb words would result in Veronica breaking up with him; the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. So, seeing serious Veronica attempt to walk away from him was a shock to Piz. He wasn't sure how to react or what to do to stop her from leaving. "Come on, Ronnie, you know I didn't mean anything I said on the show-"

"I'm sorry, Piz." Veronica shrugged, swinging her bag over her shoulder. She got up out of her chair, the chair screeching loudly against the marble flooring. "I think … I think it'd be healthy for us to end it. If it's meant to be, we'll make it back to each other but, right now, I think we need to spend some time apart."

"You can't do this," Piz's hand shot out to grab Veronica's wrist, restricting her from leaving the cafeteria; stopping her from leaving _him_. Just as soon as Piz had grabbed Veronica's hand, Veronica had yanked her arm away. She loved Piz, deep down, she always would but … she was angry and she didn't want Piz to resent her in the future. She didn't want to be the reason why he didn't reach his full potential. It was wise for them to just, take a break and see where life took them. "Veronica!" Piz slammed his fist into the table, the sound echoing throughout the enclosed room. "You can't do this!"

"I just did." Veronica called over her shoulder. An audience had now accumulated to watch the couple's exchange. The whole of Hearst was whispering about the highs and lows of the picture perfect couple and many were interested by the sight of their argument. That didn't faze Veronica though, she walked out of the cafeteria with a confidence that she didn't know she possessed, her head held high. She felt … liberated, free.

"Hey," Veronica was halfway down the corridor when she felt a hand on her shoulder. The hand was firm yet not at all aggressive. The person's touch seemed to send shocks through Veronica. It was a foreign feeling, something that made an unconscious shiver resonate throughout her spine. "Are you okay? I saw what happened back there and wanted to make sure you were all right." Veronica spun around to meet her companion.

Her well-wisher was taller than Piz and visually a lot more masculine. Unlike Piz in his sweater vests and argyle, the man in front of Veronica was dressed minimally in jeans, sneakers and a casual shirt. But, his clothes weren't what caught Veronica's attention, it was his blue eyes. The ocean blues seemed to pierce through her soul, like he was staring at the most vulnerable part of Veronica's interior. His gaze, like his touch, gave Veronica chills.

"Uh …" Veronica fumbled over her words, struggling to form an intelligible sentence. She never grew this nervous around people; it was unexpected to say the least. "Yeah."

"I'm Logan," The guy – now known as Logan – extended his hand in front of his torso. "Logan Echolls." Veronica managed to muster up the courage to reach for his friendly gesture. Her lightly clammy hand met with Logan's and she winced lightly, hoping he couldn't decipher her evident nervousness.

"Veronica … Mars." Veronica pulled her hand away and attempted to rub the growing perspiration against the back of her bag in a nonchalant manner.

"I heard what happened," Logan ushered back to the cafeteria with a flick of his thumb. "I wasn't trying to be nosy or anything but my friend, Dick … Richard, his name's actually - has a tendency to divulge in gossip and I just … overheard you and your …. I hope you don't think I'm some creep or something because I mean that guy looks like a douche and I wanted to make sure you were okay … and I'm rambling." Logan chuckled dryly. He was usually smooth with the ladies … he didn't know why this petite blonde had him on edge. When he caught sight of her, he just couldn't look away. It was his best friend, Dick, who had pushed him into chasing after her. Logan was rarely found himself gobsmacked by the mere sight of a woman and Dick knew that the girl was a rarity that Logan needed to pursue.

"No," Veronica let out her own light chuckle. "I don't think you're a creep." Logan let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. He didn't know why this girl's approval suddenly meant so much to him. She had captivated him instantly with her fieriness; she was a spitfire that Logan was desperate to get to know. "I think you're sweet. My private life has been broadcasted to the world today and yet you're the only person who's bothered to ask if I was doing okay."

"Well, that's me, Mr. Nice-Guy." Logan and Veronica both smiled, a natural aura settling between them. Veronica began walking again and Logan simply tagged along. He didn't know where on campus Veronica was headed but she didn't have any objections to him accompanying her. The two walked side by side, a comforting silence settling between them. Once they'd moved away from the lunch time crowd, Logan spoke up again. "So, now that Mr. Douchebag is out of the picture … you want to come to a frat party tonight, get your mind off of things?"

"Mr. Douchebag?" Veronica couldn't help but laugh, her head shaking at the immature yet timely and appropriate label for Piz. "Listen, Logan, I appreciate the offer but I literally just got out of a long-term relationship. I'm not really in the mood to party … especially with some frat boys."

"Listen, Veronica," Logan mimicked her voice, surprising himself at how easy it was for him to crack a joke around the virtual stranger. "From what I saw and heard today, that guy wasn't worth your time … you're in college, you don't need to settle down and make life altering decisions – have fun, let loose!"

"I don't know-"

"College is for making mistakes." Logan swung an arm around Veronica's shoulders, the words of wisdom resting on the tip of his tongue. "But, you learn from them … learn from your mistakes, Veronica. Just like that Piz guy, back there, you're going to regret the opportunities that you didn't take and you're going to regret not coming to this party with me."

Veronica let Logan's words of advice sink in. She had always played by the book, always done what people expected of her. Now that she thought about it properly, she had never truly done anything for herself. She was a Private Investigator because it paid the bills; Piz's girlfriend because that's all she'd ever known, law major because it's what her dad wanted. Maybe Logan was right, maybe it was time for Veronica to fall and pick herself up again, learn from her mistakes.

"Fine, Mr. Nice-Guy, I'll come to your frat party but, it _better_ be worth it."

And it was _worth it_ because from there onwards blossomed an epic love story - _much to Piz's dismay_ ; spanning years and continents, lives ruined … blood-shed.


	6. Angry

_This was a request from Angelpete87 who requested to see Logan and Veronica as parents or as a married couple – I decided on mixing the two together._

 ** _Angry_**

Veronica had never been so scared in her life. She had experienced her fair share of fear: the aftermath of Lily Kane's death, Logan's pursuit for revenge following Felix's death, her attack at the River Stix, Cassidy, the Hearst rapist, Gory – Veronica had seen it all. But nothing had prepared her for what she was currently feeling. Veronica felt betrayed; upset, worried, panicked - most of all, she felt angry. Her heart was thumping aggressively in her chest, the anger coursing deeply through her blood.

"Hey, it's going to be okay-" Logan tried to reach for Veronica, his arms reaching out to encircle her waist. He could sense how upset she was and, as her husband, all he wanted to do was comfort her. The sight of her so broken tore at his heart and it killed him even more to think that he was somewhat responsible for a fraction of the ache that she was feeling.

"Don't." Veronica jumped off of the bed that she was sat on, her arms encircling her body defensively. She wasn't sure she could stomach Logan near her, not now. Her notions were reserved and hostility was single-handedly directed at him. "Just … don't." The tears threatened to fall from Veronica's eyes and she backed up into the corner of the room in an attempt to escape Logan's piercing gaze.

"Veronica, please." The raw emotion in Logan's voice was evident, his voice cracking over the four syllables. Veronica's presence always made him happy and not being able to hold her, make her smile was like a sucker punch to his gut. He had vowed to protect her, be there for her and he had seemingly failed to do so. "He's going to be okay-"

"I told you not to," Veronica stared aimlessly at the wall behind Logan's head, her eyes refusing to stare back at him. She knew if she looked at his hurt eyes, she would cave. She would run and cling to him and never let go. Veronica, however, did not want that, she was too angry and too prideful to do that yet. She wanted Logan to know how serious the situation actually was and staying away from him was the only way she knew how to _truly get to him_. Veronica and Logan weren't children anymore and Logan couldn't always be the _fun parent_ ; he needed to start acting like an adult, especially when it came to supervising _their son_. "I told you not to take him surfing and you've been taking him anyway. I told you not to and he-" Veronica couldn't even bring herself to say the words. The thought of her son hurt clawed violently at her heart.

She had lost so much in life; she couldn't bear to lose him.

"Aiden's fine, it's just a little bruising on his leg, it's not even fractured." Logan hoped downplaying their son's injuries would make Veronica worry less. "It happened to me when I was growing up, it's pretty common-" Veronica's anger – unimaginably – was growing some more. She knew Logan was trying to help, trying to comfort her, but he wasn't succeeding. It angered her even more to think that he was making light of the situation.

"Aiden's in pain, Logan!" Veronica yelled, infuriated. Her hands flew up in exasperation before settling within her hair, tugging at it absentmindedly. "He's in pain and he's uncomfortable!"

Veronica had come home to find Aiden with bruises peppered up his left leg, Logan nursing them gingerly. At first, she had cooed at the sight of her husband acting so caringly. However, her admiration was quickly tugged away after she'd learnt how Aiden had obtained the bruises. Bruises whilst surfing were common, they occurred when the surfer came into contact with a large force that knocked them into their board. Veronica knew this because she had done her research surrounding children and surfing. It was why she had wisely instructed that Logan wait to teach their son the sport until he was a little older.

"I know, Veronica, I know!" Logan kept his tone quiet. He didn't want to frustrate Veronica any more than she already was. "Yes, he's in pain, I know that, but he'll be fine in the morning and he'll get back up again." Aiden was a fighter, just like somebody else Logan knew. "He inherited his _mother's_ strength." Logan smiled softly and inched forward since Veronica had nowhere else to cower to.

"I …" Veronica closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply.

"I know you're worried, baby," Logan was standing in front of her now, his voice barely above a whisper. He refrained from touching her; he didn't want to scare her away again. Veronica had heard him approach her and hadn't hesitated; it meant that she was finally cooling off. "But working yourself up this much is not healthy, for you or for Aiden. Life will throw him curve balls and he's going to get hurt. It's our duty, as his parents, to be his support system. Coddling him will get neither party anywhere."

"That's just it, Logan," As her anger slowly subsided, Veronica realised how unrealistic her anger truly was. Honestly, she wasn't _that_ angry at Logan, she was angry at fate. "We were never coddled as children and look how we turned out." Truth be told, they didn't come as complicated as Logan and Veronica and a rush of sadness hit her, the tears freely flowing now. Veronica wondered if her and Logan's relationship would have turned out differently if their parents – excluding Keith - were more present - more caring. Veronica wouldn't have such problems with trust and Logan wouldn't have had such difficulties with his sense of self-worth. "I remember the morning after Shelly's party-"

Logan knew this was a sore spot for Veronica and he didn't hesitate before enveloping Veronica into his arms. This time, Veronica didn't push him away because even though a decade had passed, she hadn't truly opened up about Shelly Pomroy's party to him. They were married, yes, but they both knew discussing Veronica's occurrences with Duncan and Cassidy that night was a landmine. It was just a topic that they had skirted past … until now. "The first person I thought to confide in about the rape was my mom. I frantically rushed home to find her passed out on the couch - she was out cold." Veronica chuckled dryly, the pain that she had felt then was flooding back. "I wonder sometimes: if she was sober that night, she could have helped … maybe we could have found out the truth sooner. Maybe stopped Cassidy from blowing up the school bus, saved Meg's life, saved Duncan from a life on the run-"

"Hey," Logan caressed Veronica's hair with his hand. What Veronica was admitting to was news to Logan and he tried to assure her that wishful thinking was not going to change their past. "We are not our parents, okay? You're a fantastic mother-"

"But am I really, Logan?" Veronica pulled her head away from his chest to stare deeply into his eyes.

"What?" Logan scoffed, how she could have even asked such an absurd question was beyond him. "Veronica, you wouldn't have been so angry at me earlier if you were a bad mother." Veronica's blue eyes were still clouded with self-doubt and Logan carried on with one of his infamous moments of wisdom. "Listen, there is a large, _large_ difference between neglect and coddling. The difference between your mom and you is that your mom wasn't there to help you when you needed her. You're _always_ there for, Aiden, even when I can't be." Logan was still a part of the navy, his job pulling him away from his family frequently. But, no matter what the occasion, Veronica was there for their son. She was there to pick him up after school every day, she was at every basketball game, every student-teacher conference. No matter how demanding her day job was, Veronica always found the time for Aiden. "Yes, he got hurt today but what _really_ matters is that you were there to make it better."

"It hurts my heart, you know, seeing him upset." Veronica admitted, her eyes falling all most as if she was embarrassed to admit her worries out loud.

"Now you know how I feel." Logan cracked a smile which his wife mirrored after a few moments. "Veronica, you don't need to be angry or upset, okay? You're a great mom and Aiden will be okay as long as he has you." Veronica shook her head in objection and Logan opened his mouth with another round of examples as to why she was a great mother. Veronica, however, simply silenced him with a light peck to his surprised lips.

"Aiden will be okay as long as he has _us."_


	7. Wishful Thinking

_I adore requests because frankly, my mind is pretty empty before the lead up to exams. I especially adored this one from **JoeCool701**! It's a loose follow on from **Fake It** and a light prequel to Angry. Its written years into the future where Logan and Veronica are married and expecting their first child. _

_Also, I just wanted to clarify that this is a random collection of drabbles and one-shots so they do not all coalesce. Therefore, not all story lines will add up._ _  
_

 ** _Wishful Thinking (Follow on from Fake It)_**

"Logan," Veronica sighed as Logan and his best friend, Dick Casablancas stopped to analyse yet another video game at the supermarket.

Despite Dick's never ending wealth, he was currently crashing with Logan and his heavily pregnant wife, Veronica. After discovering a termite problem amongst his opulence, Dick had decided it would be easier to just buy another house. And, as he mansion hunted, Logan figured it would be best for Dick to stay at his and Veronica's; they had plenty of space and honestly, it was refreshing for Logan to have some well-deserved guy time. Logan was ecstatic at the fact that he and Veronica were starting a family together. But sometimes, it was nice to step away from parenting classes and breast pumps. Which brought them to their current situation - the boys enthralled by yet another edition of Halo and Veronica equally as bored by it. "Okay, I'm going to do some a _ctual_ grocery shopping." Veronica declared, her eyes rolling to the back of her head as the grown men began discussing gaming cheat methods.

"Sure, baby," Logan acknowledged, somewhat dismissively, as he turned the game over in his hands excitedly. "I'll come find you when we're done."

Veronica chuckled at her husband's childishness, envisioning that same joy on his face when he got to hold their baby. The thought made her insides melt and if it were scientifically plausible, her heart leap into her rib cage. The couple had been trying to have children for months before Veronica had finally fallen pregnant. And now, they were only three or so months away from meeting their child. They had collectively decided that they wanted to be surprised with the gender of their baby and that only fuelled Veronica's excitement. She could picture a little girl with blonde tresses and Logan's eyes and a boy with his nose and her captivating sea blue pupils. Either option sounded perfect to her.

"Veronica?" Veronica's idyllic image was tainted by an all-too familiar voice, a voice she hadn't heard in years. Veronica's eyes snapped upwards and she caught sight of a man she once thought she had been _in_ love with.

Apart from his new buzz cut hair style, Stosh Piznarski hadn't changed much physically. The first thing that anybody noticed about Piz was his eyes and that's what instinct told Veronica to look at first. However, unlike he usually did, Piz wasn't staring back at her; he was staring at her swollen belly. He was evidently surprised, his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of its element. The girl of his dreams was pregnant with another man's baby, after all. A few seconds of awkward gaping passed before Piz snapped out of it and approached Veronica for a hug. "Hey."

"Hey, Piz," Veronica reciprocated the hug as best as she could, her large belly getting in the way. She smiled sheepishly at the sideward, one-armed hug and Piz just chuckled back dryly, signalling to her that he was aware of her predicament. "I didn't know you'd moved back to Neptune."

"I just got a job at the radio station, actually." Veronica let a genuine pride-filled smile grace her lips. She knew how much being on the radio meant to Piz, even back when they were in high school, and she was glad he was getting to pursue it as a career. As a friend, she was happy for his success. "I didn't know you were pregnant." Piz pointed at Veronica's bump, not bothering to beat around the bush regarding the subject.

"What? I'm pregnant? Why didn't you say so?" Veronica questioned in mock horror. Piz laughed at her conventional antics; she clearly hadn't changed much over the years. As Veronica clasped her mouth in pretend disbelief, Piz couldn't help but notice the ring on her left finger. The silver rock sparkled under the luminous refrigerator lighting and Piz felt his stomach churn.

 _Veronica Mars_ \- if she even called herself that now _\- was married and pregnant to someone that wasn't him._

"So, it's safe to say that I don't stand a chance anymore, huh?" Piz intended for the line to come out sarcastically but it was delivered with a hostility that Veronica had expected. Piz and Veronica had grown up as thick as thieves. The whole east of Neptune had accepted the fact that the two best friends would one day marry, have children and live a quaint suburban life together. But college had been an eye opener for both Piz and Veronica. Veronica had realised that what she felt for Piz wasn't true love, it was familiarity and comfort. He was the safe and easy option that she had just grown accustomed to. Piz, on the other hand, had finally realised that he'd taken for granted the greatest thing that had ever happened to him. He'd let Veronica slip through his fingers and now, here he was, _lonely_ … and there _she_ was; married with a family.

"Nope, no chance." Before Veronica could respond, Logan ascended into the aisle. He had spotted a baby blanket that had made a certain sense of excitement brew within him and he knew he just had to show Veronica. Leaving Dick to ogle gaming headsets, he had found his wife just in time to hear the flirtatious jab from her ex-boyfriend. "She's all mine." Logan's arm encircled Veronica's waist possessively, his lips pressing a lengthy kiss to the crown of her head.

"Piz, you remember Logan, right?" Veronica smiled, grateful for her saviour.

"Logan ... Echolls?" Piz chocked out, utterly startled. Veronica, _his Veronica_ , had married _Logan Echolls?_

The day Veronica had broken up with him was clear as day in Piz's head. His wounds from the day still as fresh and as painful as ever. He had stupidly said – on air - that he was bored with his and Veronica's state of monogamy and she had acted out against his comments, dumping him in front of the Hearst cafeteria. But Piz hadn't taken her seriously, not really. He'd just thought she'd needed time and that she'd eventually realise that they'd both made mistakes. So, Piz gave Veronica the space that he thought she needed. He kept an eye on her from afar and as months passed … he watched helplessly as she fell in love with somebody else. He watched Logan and Veronica laugh and smile but honestly, Piz still wasn't taking Veronica seriously. Logan was her rebound, the guy she messed around with until she realised that Piz the one that she truly wanted. Piz watched them whilst he swam in a confident state of denial. He just figured that Veronica was still punishing him for his behaviour …

Eleven years later, Piz was naïve enough to believe she was still doing the same thing, _punishing him_. She had to be, _right?_ Veronica was the girl of his dreams; the only woman he had envisioned settling down with … this had to be some sort of a sick joke. Piz even glanced around the supermarket, his gut telling him that Ashton Kutcher was bound to jump out with a camera from behind the milk cartons.

"How's it going, man?" Logan, like the gentleman that he was, extended his hand towards Piz. He didn't like the guy but deep down, he was grateful for the fact that Piz had screwed up with Veronica. Because if Piz hadn't been such a douchebag, Logan wouldn't have gotten the chance to woo Veronica and they wouldn't be where they were today – happy. Weirdly enough, Logan admired Piz for being a screw-up.

"Good, good." Piz cleared his throat before taking Logan's hand. Logan's fingers clenched Piz's tightly, all most as a warning. "Erh … I guess a congratulations is in order." Piz gestured between the two of them with his hand. "I … I … didn't know you were married, 'Ronnie."

"Two years now." Veronica subconsciously drifted closer to Logan. She nestled her body into his chest, his musky scent enveloping her senses. "I … we would have invited you but, it was when your mom got into that accident and-" Veronica was telling the truth, she had wanted to invite Piz to their wedding but his mom had gotten into a really bad car accident and she just didn't think it was the right time to break the news about her and Logan.

"It's okay," Piz glanced at his feet, nausea churning within his stomach. He needed to get out of there, and as soon as possible. Because, seeing Logan and Veronica made him realise how much he had messed up over the years. Piz suddenly realised that his wishful thinking was just that … _wishful thinking_. Veronica wasn't punishing him. In reality, Veronica hadn't properly stopped to think about Piz in years. "I should let you guys … erh, shop."

Piz scurried away before the couple could catch the tears that had accumulated in his eyes. Veronica and Logan watched as he ran, their eyes staying trained on the empty spot for a few minutes after he'd left.

"You weren't serious about inviting him to our wedding, were you?" Logan joked, catalysing a light chuckle from Veronica.


	8. Hollywood Hot Shot

_Another lovely request from_ _ **alinasorokina**_ _! This was really interesting concept and loads of fun to write so, thank you, dear._

 _Just to clarify, a few things for this alternate universe piece – Lily and Duncan aren't siblings and yes, Lily is dead. Veronica was still raped in this one-shot but not at Shelly Pomroy's party._

 _Also, be warned - this is a lot of angst, especially the ending and I apologise for it but ... I honestly couldn't help myself. I got this request and this idea just popped into my head._

 ** _Hollywood Hot Shot_**

Veronica didn't mean to do it. She had never defied her father before and this was defiance on a whole new spectrum. Keith Mars was her idol and the nineteen year old wasn't ashamed to admit it. He had supported her through thick and thin; broken hearts, her mother's alcoholism, her best friend, Lily's death. But, he had failed to understand Veronica on this one certain issue – _Logan Echolls._

"Veronica," He had scolded, his eyes narrowing into thin, judgemental slits. "You need to understand where I'm coming from."

Honestly, Veronica couldn't comprehend her father's distaste towards Logan. She had stormed out of the room and flopped onto her bed hyperbolically, arms folded tightly against her chest. Logan had done everything to defy the image of himself that was portrayed in the media. Yes, he was a twenty-four year old Hollywood hot shot and yes, the media revelled in his nights out and his endless partying. But, Veronica wanted her dad to get to know the guy that she had fallen in love with. She had invited Logan over for dinner and Keith had done everything in his power to make both Logan and Veronica miserable. It wasn't that Keith was intentionally trying to hurt his daughter; he just knew her relationship with Logan wasn't always going to be a good one. Logan was notorious for his string of girlfriends and flings and Keith – as an overprotective father – didn't want Veronica to be just another notch on his belt.

"Dad, he isn't like that with me-" Veronica had tried to convince Keith to give Logan a chance but, to no avail. Keith had just grounded Veronica, hoping that restriction from her phone and from going out would help her distance herself from the guy. Keith hadn't even thought to consider the possibility of Veronica sneaking out, something she was currently doing.

Veronica glanced back guiltily at her apartment, her footsteps light in an attempt to not wake a sleeping Backup. She tiptoed with her heeled wedges in hand, her purse clutched firmly between her arm and her torso. Once outside, she leaned against the door; her breathes coming out erratically. Sneaking out wasn't her thing, she didn't do stuff like this often and she felt horrible to admit that it ignited a sense of liberation within her. She had never experienced such a rush and it felt _good._

"Baby," Logan whispered with a smirk on his face. Veronica - not expecting him to be out of his car - jumped at the sound of his voice, her small body lifting and then dropping in relief. Logan had changed into a shirt and a leather jacket opposed to the dress shirt he had been wearing hours earlier. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." He chuckled softly, his arms enveloping her frame. Veronica fit against his chest, her body dissolving into his musky scent that drove her absolutely wild. "God, I missed you."

"You saw me a few hours ago." Veronica smiled against his shirt; she had missed him too. After her dad had grounded her, she wasn't sure if she'd be able to see Logan anytime soon. She had even set herself up for endless days of pining for him. It made their current _'reunion'_ all the more exhilarating.

"Too long." Logan mumbled into her hair before walking her leisurely back to the car.

Before the disastrous dinner with Keith Mars, Logan had made later plans to take Veronica to a party that his friend and screenwriter, Duncan Kane, was throwing. It was an after party of sorts, a chance to _properly_ celebrate the release of Duncan's new movie. Usually premieres were a façade that was put on for the people, all of the actors smiled graciously, sipping sparkling apple juice for the cameras - hence, the need for Duncan to throw a do-over party. It was meant to be a few people with some alcohol, music, pool; the typical Hollywood scene - a scene that Logan was ready to introduce Veronica to.

They had been together for seven months now – both unofficially and officially. And, it was enough time for, playboy, Logan Echolls, to become reformed. He didn't need multiple women anymore, not when he had _the one._ He was certain of his feelings for Veronica and he was ready for his friends to finally meet her too. Logan knew the age gap between the two was a bit of an issue at the beginning of their relationship but, truthfully, he liked her naivety and her innocence. He was all most smug at the fact that he was her first and that all of her sexual experience derived from him. He liked seeing her blush beetroot red, her light moans driving him over the edge. He _loved_ seeing her like that.

 _A five year age difference didn't faze Logan._

Apparently, it did faze Keith and consequently - Veronica.

Veronica sat in the passenger seat of Logan's car, her knees pulled up under chin, her arms wrapped around them. She was glaring out the window at the darkness of Neptune, her hair blowing cinematically in the night time wind. "Veronica-"

"If he finds out, he's going to be so ashamed of me-" Veronica turned to Logan and the look in her eyes made his heart crack slightly. Veronica was her daddy's little girl and Logan knew that the thought of upsetting Keith, was heart-breaking to his girlfriend. The notion was so caring and so _young._

"I'll get you home before he finds out," With one hand placed firmly against the steering wheel, Logan used the other to squeeze Veronica's knee reassuringly. "I promise." Logan and his father never had a close relationship but after seeing how close Veronica and Keith were, he knew that not all dads were villains. He didn't want Keith to be painted as one either, not on his account. Keith was a good father and Logan was grateful for the fact that he had helped raise the love of his life. Logan was going to do everything that he could in order to assure Keith that he was deserving of Veronica … because Logan planned to stick around. "Just have fun tonight, okay? Because I'm certain we won't be able to sneak you out every night for the next … _three weeks_."

Veronica nodded and the two settled into a comfortable silence that lasted throughout the twenty minute drive from East Neptune to the West. Opulence was clearly visible in the darkened surroundings; mansions lined the wide streets and Veronica found herself shaking her head in disbelief. She had been to Logan's house a few times but she never really paid attention to the wealth that was evident. Most of the time, her eyes were fix-aided on Logan, her lips attached firmly to his. However, as she stepped out of the car, Veronica's jaw dropped at the sight of the Kane grounds. Logan had driven past a guarded gate before stopping before the glass house that thrummed deeply with rock music. People filtered in and out of the house absentmindedly and Veronica laughed lightly, remembering when Logan had told her it would be _"a small get-together."_

"Logan!" An obnoxiously loud voice called and Veronica watched as Logan's face blew up with a contagious smile. The tall – and _extremely drunk_ \- blonde approached Logan, pulling him into a masculine hug. The two thumped on each other's backs before stepping apart. "You made it."

"I told you I was coming, Dick." _Ah! So this was the one and only Dick Casablancas._

"Whatever, dude." Dick ran his fingers through his hair sloppily, barely acknowledging Veronica's existence as he eyed up a busty brunette that had just walked out of the house. "Carrie Bishop's definitely had some work done," Dick admired longingly, a low appreciative whistle escaping his outstretched lips at the sight of the girl's upper assets. "Be my wing man." Before Logan could object, Dick had Logan's wrist in his and was pulling him towards the back of the house.

"Veronica!" Logan turned back to yell over his shoulder. "Go grab a drink," Veronica looked at Logan with a look of desperation. She had never been to a party like this before and she obviously didn't fit in with the other girls. Logan saw her panicked look and responded accordingly, "I'll be in the kitchen in ten." And like that, Logan had disappeared into a throng of people, leaving her alone with a house full of strangers.

Veronica stood by herself for a few moments, wondering whether she should just wait outside until Logan came back. But as a rowdy group of guys ascended out of the house, she knew it was best for her to get away from them and their aggressive catcalling and whistles. One of them tried to grab at her arm and she skirted past him quickly, his tipsy frame buckling over his large feet. Cowering into herself, Veronica scurried into the Kane house, moving as fast as she could in her heels. Logan had said he would meet her in the kitchen and that was where Veronica was headed. She weaved her way through gyrating couples and messy drunks before falling, rather ineloquently, into the kitchen. As her body stumbled forward, a bulky hand steadied her, the arm wrapping protectively around her petite waist.

"Thanks." She mumbled over the loud music, stepping out of the guy's hold. As she reached for a canned drink, her eyes settled upon her saviour; a smug looking pretty boy. Unlike the other party goers he was dressed in black and blue argyle and his mousy brown hair was combed sleekly to one side.

Just like Veronica, he looked out of place.

Duncan Kane found himself drawn to the girl instantly. He had consumed an uncountable amount of champagne and suddenly realised he was bored of these parties. He was bored of the company and the over-priced alcohol; the same music and the same atmosphere. He wanted something _more,_ something _different._ And, this girl, she was _different;_ undoubtedly the prettiest – and _sexiest -_ girl in the room.

"Not your scene, huh?" The guy ushered to Veronica's outfit as if it were the only indicator that she didn't belong at the Kane party. He wasn't making a rude observation; he was simply stating how over-clothed Veronica was in comparison to the rest of the female population in the house. Most girls were donning daisy dukes and bikini tops whilst Veronica was modestly dressed in a spaghetti asymmetrical dress. The burgundy colour was a stark contrast against her pale skin, accentuating her eyes and the vivaciousness of her hips, a sight that Duncan couldn't help but marvel at.

"Not yours either?" Veronica joked back, mimicking the guy's hand gesture.

"It is _now-"_ Duncan knew that if he passed up an opportunity with this intriguing girl, he would end up spending the night with Shelly Pomroy, Barbie's annoying sister. He was ashamed to admit it but Shelly was always his back-up plan, the girl he went to when there was nobody else. She wasn't his first choice and if Duncan could prevent ending up in her bed, he would. "Now that you're here."

Veronica acknowledged the flirtatious tone that was coming from her companion and she smiled meekly, her eyes sinking to her feet. Not many guys showed interest in her and if she was completely honest, she wasn't sure how to respond. It was easy with Logan; they had started off with a banter-filled relationship before easing into a place where they were both prepared to be more than friends. Veronica hadn't even needed to think about flirting … but now, her head was imploding with thousands of thoughts.

 _She didn't want to be mean to the guy who had been nothing but friendly to her._

When she finally looked up, the guy was suddenly standing mere inches away from her. He was close enough for Veronica to smell the alcohol on his breathe. The stench was aggressive and she arched her back in order to put some space between them. That was a mistake – because to Duncan, it seemed as if Veronica was inviting him to ogle at her chest. Her dress dipped into a v shape, framing the small cleavage that she could salvage naturally. Like any other male, intoxicated or not, Duncan found himself looking down under Veronica's neck. Images of her withering underneath him, calling his name were enough for him to wrap his hand back around her waist. "Why don't we get out of here?" Duncan whispered into her ear, her baby hairs standing up in alert. "Head somewhere quiet?"

"No, thanks."

"Don't play hard to get, baby." A drunk Duncan ignored Veronica's words of protest and Veronica bit her lip as she tried to push the guy's hands off of her. His hands felt intrusive on her body and she was now desperate to get away from him. Once again, Duncan saw the girl's lip pulled between her teeth and the desire to do the exact same surged through him. _Okay, maybe this guy wasn't as nice as Veronica had originally thought._ "You had to have gate crashed my party for a reason, right?" Veronica's baby blues widened in realisation – this was Logan's friend, _Duncan?_ Before Veronica could clarify who she was and the real reason why she had come to Duncan's party, his lips were planted firmly against hers, his tongue forcefully colliding against her teeth.

"No! Get off-" Veronica struggled as Duncan's hands gripped her closer. Memories of the morning after her rape flooded into her mind and Veronica began to well up. She had scolded herself for being stupid that night, drinking a drink that she hadn't poured herself. And, cynicism flooded her. She couldn't let history repeat itself, she _wouldn't_ let history repeat itself. "Please, no!"

Within seconds, Veronica was wiping the back of her hand against her mouth in disgust whilst Logan pulled Duncan off of her. Veronica watched as Logan slammed Duncan into the kitchen island, his fist connecting with Duncan's face. A loud crunch sound resonated throughout the room and people gathered to watch the spectacle between the two friends. A few people had even started cheering, egging the fight on. Duncan couldn't fight as well, evidently, due to his drunken state and in that moment, it seemed even Logan was possessed by another form of an addictive drug … he was angry and oh so possessive of Veronica. The sight of one of his best friend's forcefully kissing his girlfriend was enough to drive him in a state of uncontrollable frenzy. He knew she'd been sexually abused before he had met her and hearing her vulnerable pleas being ignored made Logan see red.

"That's my-" Logan and Duncan separated for long enough for Veronica and everybody else in the room to spot blood. "Girlfriend, you idiot!" Veronica wasn't sure if the blood was Duncan's or Logan's and silent tears began to stream down her face. She had never seen Logan so mad.

"Logan!" She screamed hopelessly, her hands pulling at his biceps, praying for him to stop. "Logan, stop it!" Veronica's voice wasn't even comprehensible to Logan. All he could hear and see was Veronica fighting against Duncan. He was holding Duncan by the collar now, his argyle shirt stained crimson. "Please, Logan … stop!"

"Yo! Somebody called the cops." Somebody from further in the house yelled, the stereo system coming to an abrupt halt. The police sirens weren't on but the red and blue flashes could be seen through the glass walls of the opulent house. Many of those who were wasted and under aged scampered away as fast as they could. People pushed and shoved and Veronica found herself lost in the mix, losing sight of both Duncan and Logan.

"This party is over!" Veronica heard the familiar voice of Officer Leo D'Amato, her father's co-worker. "Okay, that's enough making out on the couch … go home!" Veronica could just about recognise his uniform, stature and sour sarcasm behind her briny tears. "Come on, keep it moving." Leo's tone of voice sounded bored but his requests seemed to be working and people began to filter out of the place slowly. As they did, Veronica spotted Logan again; Duncan nowhere to be seen now. Logan's fists were bloody and the look on his face was sheepish, as if he were a child that had been caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Baby," Logan rushed towards Veronica in three long strides, his stained fingers brushing away at her aimless tears. Her eyes were big, red and puffy and he couldn't help but apologise; he was the one who had brought her here … he was the one who had left her alone. "I'm sorry … so, so sorry." Veronica simply nodded in response, her arms reaching out to circle around his waist. Logan's stiff posture relaxed under her welcoming touch and he wrapped himself around her as she cried into his chest. He held her for a few minutes, his hands rubbing ginger circles onto her back. "It's okay; everything's going to be all right." Logan whispered sweet nothings into her ear until the tears slowed down. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"Over my dead body." Logan closed his eyes in disbelief, his heart sinking at the sight of Veronica's dad. There were worried circles under his eyes and he looked utterly dishevelled, probably having discovering his daughter's bedroom empty at midnight.

"Look, Mr. Mars-" He didn't know how but Logan knew he needed to defend himself, for Veronica's sake. He had wanted Keith's approval of his relationship with Veronica, so badly, and Keith catching them here was not going to work out in Logan's favour. Veronica pulled away from him and she looked at her father with a pleading look that he tried his hardest to ignore.

 _Keith was only doing what he thought was best for his teenage daughter._

"This thing you have going on with my daughter-" Keith signalled between Veronica and Logan with his fingers. "It's over."


	9. Heroic Debut

_Aw, I loved all of your responses to the previous one-shot. I think it was my favourite piece to write and it made it even more special that most of you enjoyed reading it. A few of you have requested that I carry it on so; here is the follow on piece._

 _I know a lot of have requested for me to make a few of my one-shots into multi-chapter fics but honestly, I'm a full-time student who cannot commit to anything and I know – for a fact – if I start a multi-chapter fic I would probably abandon it, hence, why I decided to dedicate my time to writing a collection of drabbles and one-shots!_

 _This was one hundred percent inspired by the events that happened in One Tree Hill (around episode 3x16-17) The general theme explored in those episodes is channelled here but I have not followed the exact One Tree Hill plot line following the shooting. Also, Piz and Veronica do not have a romantic relationship in this, whatsoever; they are simply platonic._

 ** _Heroic Debut (Sequel to Hollywood Hot Shot)_**

Veronica had never felt such excruciating pain in her life. She could feel the blood gushing out of her leg, pouring grotesquely down her knees and pooling between her toes. Her legs were bare today and the crimson liquid stained the pale whiteness of her sun deprived skin. She could feel the bullet in her thigh, those mere seconds earlier; it was flying through the air before tearing past layers of skin and tendons.

No matter what was used as the device to cause it, pain always felt the same. It started of slow and then it was sudden, mind-numbingly ever-present. You could try to ignore it, try to think of something _good_ but, it was impossible. Your mind zoned in on the source of agony, amplifying the ache. Veronica wondered if this was how Lily had felt when she was dying. Her dead best friend hadn't been shot but the piercing pain had to have been similar. Veronica could picture the blonde splayed out by her pool, blood matting her perfect hair and her perfect skin. Her autopsy had estimated that it had taken her a whole seven minutes to die – for her heart to stop beating: _did Lily feel the way Veronica did right now? Did she think about her family, her friends before her eyes finally closed?_

Veronica conjured up the image of Lily's body withering in pain before finally coming to a tranquil and still state, her eyes closing as if succumbing to the demands of her attacker. Thinking of Lily's green eyes fluttering closed made Veronica want to do the same. All she could see was smudge like figures frantically moving against a bright light and the thought of darkness was strangely inviting.

"Veronica." A panicked voice was calling at her but it was becoming increasingly distant, like a wave that refused to ascend back onto the shore. His voice was soft and low like a mother's before bedtime, a voice that just made Veronica yearn for sleep stronger. As if his voice was a lullaby, Veronica found herself smiling at it … her mind drifting to a state of thoughtlessness. "Veronica! Veronica … 'Ronica! … You have to keep your eyes open … come on, Veronica, you can do this." Veronica's body was grabbed by a large force, dragging her body frantically across the floor. She heard squeaks, probably her coppery blood against the polished Hearst flooring before her body was hauled upwards.

"Hm, sleep." Veronica mumbled against the guy's shirt clad shoulder, her eyes finally shutting the world out.

Stosh Piznarski had seen the events erupt before his eyes. He had been walking to his social psych class with his friend, Veronica, when he'd heard a gun go off, glass shattering in its wake. Another shot went off just seconds afters. Shards of window exploded and Piz grabbed at Veronica, forcing both his and her bodies onto the floor. People were running, panicked, and it had taken Piz a while to comprehend his surroundings. He saw blood, at first he wasn't even sure if the blood was his or Veronica's, he felt nothing _– numbness_.

Piz pulled Veronica's fragile body into his arms, stumbling clumsily before rushing towards an emergency exit. Veronica was unconscious now and the thought was worrying with the amount of blood that she was losing. It didn't matter to others that he was carrying an unconscious girl; many were too transfixed on saving themselves. Just like Piz, they were confused … numb and unsure of what to do next. There hadn't been another gun-shot for minutes but nobody was risking it … everybody was headed towards the gleaming green exit door that led to their safety.

"Sit back down." A voice called from behind just as Piz was about to make his heroic debut; Veronica's body in his arms.

Simultaneously, Logan and a few of his friends – Dick and Cassidy Casablancas, Carrie Bishop and Madison Sinclair -were on their way home from the airport. They'd been filming a new action movie in San Diego and were finally done with location scenes. An agonising _seven weeks_ had passed since Logan had last seen Veronica. After blowing up at Duncan at the Kane party, Keith had pretty much ended Logan and Veronica's relationship but, that hadn't stopped the two of them – they were _in love_ and young and … cell phones were a magical device. It's just cell phone conversations weren't cutting it anymore, Logan _ached_ for Veronica and, he was glad to be home. Logan was driving down the highway and Dick was fiddling around with the radio dial until something caught the attention of every person in the car.

 _"Hearst College is under police lockdown as an armed attacker holds students hostage, we come to you live from the northern campus. The shooter has not been identified; however, students who managed to escape the university building have confirmed that two shots did go off."_

"Dick, grab my phone." Logan's eyes clouded over at the mention of Hearst College, the university where his girlfriend was currently studying. Before jumping to any conclusions, Logan knew he had to try contacting Keith or Veronica first: it was pretty early in the day, maybe Veronica was still at home? Or maybe she wasn't at school _at all_ today? Logan knew not to panic until he had a definitive answer about Veronica's whereabouts. "Call Veronica."

Dick, realising the seriousness of the situation at hand, did not reply with his usual snappy quip and did what he was told. He dug through Logan's glove compartment and called the first number on Logan's call log – Veronica's. He placed the phone tightly against his face, the dial tone ringing eerily over and over again. Logan's hands were tightly clutching onto the steering wheel, his hands turning a ghostly white now. "Pick up, Veronica, pick up!"

"It went to her answering machine, man." Dick glanced at his worried friend. Veronica was Logan's Achilles foot, anything happened to her and Dick knew Logan would lose it. The girl was one of the few good things Logan had going for him; acting and his money didn't hold a candle to what he felt for Veronica.

"Try Keith's phone." Logan instructed as he put his foot down on the accelerator. It didn't matter to him that the girls were squealing in the back, begging him to slow down. Dick informed Logan that Keith's phone was going to voicemail, just like his daughter's. Logan felt his heart sink into his rib cage; it was like Duncan's party all over again, all Logan could think of was Veronica, _protecting Veronica_. He didn't care for the fact that he was meant to be dropping his friend's home, Logan's next destination was Hearst, and speed limits be damned. He drove like an animal, over-taking vans and school buses, swerving past civilians crossing the road. The blares of car horns were going through one ear and coming out the next. Logan didn't stop until he was at the northern campus, parked sloppily behind two other cars.

Reporters loitered everywhere and some even double took as they processed four Hollywood actors before them. Logan, at this point in time, didn't care for publicity or the media's questions; he frantically looked around in search of Veronica or her dad. He spotted a group of police officers in uniform and fled their way, if anybody knew anything, it would be them. As he had predicted, Keith was stood in the middle of the officers, barking out orders. The look on his face was enough to tell Logan that something was wrong, greatly so. "Keith!" Logan waited for Keith to stop talking before approaching him. "Where's Veronica?"

"Logan-" Keith wasn't that surprised to see Logan. He wasn't stupid, he was sheriff after all. Veronica's desire to spend prolonged periods on her phone was enough of an indicator to Keith that she was still in contact with her boyfriend. Keith just knew their phone conversations were harmless as long as Logan was on location filming. Keith couldn't even find it in him to answer back to the boy that had evidently gone against his orders, not when his daughter was … "She-"

"She what?" Logan didn't mean to be rude or pushy but the fear of the unknown was suffocating him, worst case scenarios flooding into his mind. What if she was … No, Veronica Mars couldn't be dead, she just couldn't be. "She what, Keith?"

"She's still inside." Keith rubbed a hand against his face, the stress clear on his features. Veronica was all he had left in the world and he couldn't bear the thought of losing her like he had lost Lianne. "A few students began coming out the fire escape but … a call was made to the office. The shooter, it's Lucky, the janitor … he said if we tried to get in there, he was going to … he was going to … shoot them … all of them." Logan glanced over at the seminar hall, not even thinking before he readied himself to go in there. He hadn't even taken two hurried steps before Keith stopped him. Keith could see the gears turn in the boy's head and he was ready to stand in his way before Logan could do anything stupid. "Did you not hear me, boy?" Keith questioned rhetorically. "If any of us go in there, she's dead!"

Logan halted, he knew he couldn't act on impulse, no matter how deeply he cared for Veronica's safety.

"What do we do now?" Logan slumped against a cop car, to some it looked like a calm and collected notion. Honestly, it was the only thing that was supporting Logan up right. The thought of some sleazy guy holding Veronica at gun point was now permanently etched into his brain. "We can't just leave her in there!"

"We're waiting on senior back up. We can only go in there once we know, roughly, how many lives are at stake."

The two most important men in Veronica's life stood in silence whilst chaos carried on around them. They didn't know how long they sat in silence for but to them, it felt like an eternity. Deep down, they both carried a sense of guilt on their shoulders. Neither of them could do anything to protect the girl that they loved the most and that helplessness was eating away at them.

Another gunshot resonated throughout campus and the screams ensued immediately after.

Reporters jumped back in front of their cameras and their microphones and Keith and Logan glanced at each other, their fear sky-rocketing to levels that were probably inhumane.

And suddenly, a parade of students stampeded through the Hearst College doors. Many of them were buckling over their feet, running for their freedom. Keith turned to his deputies, their eyes on the trained on Lucky, the man that they needed to arrest. He was nowhere to be found. Keith was yelling orders, his armed deputies edging towards the building that people were running out of. Logan, on the other hand, didn't have a work force to instruct. Unlike Keith, his eyes were hopeful for the sight of his petite blonde girlfriend running into his arms.

"Somebody help!" A scrawny looking boy was screaming a lot louder than the rest of the hostages. Much to Logan's dismay, he found himself turning his head towards the distressed guy only to find him carrying Veronica. "She's been shot! Somebody help!" The paramedics met Piz halfway, taking Veronica onto a stretcher, an oxygen mask placed firmly against her nose. He let her body go readily as paramedics and officers alike approached him.

"Veronica!" Logan ran to her, his arms pumping his body as fast as they could. He practically crashed into a paramedic as he knelt down beside her. People were telling him he was in the way but he couldn't bring himself to leave her side. He hadn't seen her in weeks and her she was, unconscious … fighting for her life. Logan wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he left her now, he wouldn't forgive himself if she died. "Keith! Over here! Veronica, it's going to be okay … everything's going to be okay, baby. I promise."

"Sir, we have to get her to the hospital, she's losing a lot of blood." A paramedic was practically pulling at Logan's shirt as he tried to get him to move. But Logan wasn't giving in, he couldn't leave her … he couldn't leave her on her own again.

"Logan, son-" Logan recognised Keith's voice but still, he couldn't muster the courage or the strength to move. All he could see was Veronica's body tainted by blood. The blood had seeped through the denim of her shorts and had caked her legs; now more red then white. "If you love my daughter, you're going to need to move." Keith's tone was fatherly and reassuring, something Logan had never had directed at himself from anybody. It was all he needed to pick himself up off his knees. "Logan! I need you to be strong, okay, for her? I have to make sure that we catch Lucky before he hurts anybody else … and I need you to get her to the hospital."

"Keith-" Logan was shocked by Keith's request.

"I trust you, Logan-" Keith placed a heavy hand against Logan's shoulder, giving it a reassuring yet petrified shake. The look of hurt in Logan's eyes was enough to assure Keith that he truly cared for Veronica's well-being, media perceptions completely excused. Veronica needed Logan, now more than ever. "Go!"


	10. Gone

_Okay, my younger readers, this is a more of a_ _ **mature**_ _piece so, you have been warned! This is set post-movie, the night before Logan leaves for yet another deployment._

 ** _Gone_**

"Baby." Logan's face dove into the crook between Veronica's shoulder and her neck, his tongue flicking outward to leave a wet and fiery trail. Veronica's natural scent – _marshmallows and promises_ – enveloped Logan's senses as he held her tightly. Their bodies moulded against one another perfectly like two matching jigsaw pieces. Logan's chest was pressed close against Veronica's back; her perky behind was sculpted against him as he edged into her leisurely.

"Logan." Veronica breathed out restlessly. He was teasing her, purposefully moving slowly. His large, calloused hands held onto her hips firmly, creating a comfortable rhythm as he slowly ascended and descended to and from her damp glory. Veronica's eyes rolled back into her head, a smouldering look enveloping her features as Logan thrust into her suddenly. The forceful intrusion was just that for mere moments. Within seconds, Logan's movements catalysed torturous waves of please.

Veronica struggled with coherent sentences, a few gasps and moans escaping her outstretched lips. Due to their current position, Veronica was unable to drown out her breathless moans with Logan's kisses and so, she let them loose. Veronica's now swollen lips gaped open and closed as groans of ecstasy escaped her.

"You feel so-" Logan let one of his hands travel tantalisingly up Veronica's side. "Good!" His fingers danced skilfully up her bare, milky skin, tracing gentle patterns against it.

Logan stiffened as Veronica's head fell backwards against his shoulder; blonde locks cascaded against Logan's lightly tanned skin, brushing gingerly against his back dimples. Logan's penetrating motions stopped and Veronica let out a pleasure and pain filled sigh. Logan, however, did not notice, his eyes fluttering closed; he was enjoying the feeling of just having her close. As Logan's posture grew more rigid, Veronica began to move against his length, desperately seeking the release that Logan was keeping from her. Her slender hips rocked backwards, her back colliding violently with Logan's abs. Soon enough, Logan was meeting her motions.

Logan's grunts buzzed low and husky in Veronica's ear and she clenched the Grand's satin sheets within her palm. Veronica brought the sheets to her mouth, biting down at it to prevent the loud profanities that threatened to soar out of her throat. Crimson lipstick was now painted against Logan's sheets, juxtaposing the stark white. Neither Logan nor Veronica cared.

"I love you, Logan." Veronica's arm reached backwards to grasp his neck. Her claw like nails settled against his clammy skin, brushing away the tendrils of sweat that had formed as per their … physical activities.

"I love you too, baby." Logan's rough lips peppered kisses against Veronica's silky, smooth shoulder. Logan nibbled and licked and sucked at her flesh, letting her raw taste seep onto his deprived tongue. Logan's spicy yet aromatic cologne snuck up on Veronica's taste buds as his cheek brushed against her face and she pushed against Logan harder; his scent drove her wild. "God." Logan gasped; the air was thick now, sticky all most. With all of the windows and doors closed, Logan and Veronica were enraptured in their own world: no deployments, no crime fighting, no disapproving glances from Keith or Wallace.

It was just Logan and Veronica, alone.

"Say my name, Veronica." Logan felt his build up start. It was like an orchestra, slowly, slowly working up towards that crescendo of harmony. Sharp teeth snapped at Veronica's earlobe, Logan's pace increasing. His strong core settled into a steady rhythm which was igniting an oppressive flame from within Veronica's blood stream. Heat bubbled from within Veronica as she submitted to him, begging for his mercy. The two clung to one another desperately, eagerly trying to reach for their apexes.

And, they did.

"Logan!" Veronica yelled as Logan pushed her, sent her flying over the edge. She plummeted into a sea of perfection, her body clenching and unclenching against Logan's trembling one. Logan smirked at the sound of his name, Veronica's voice was raspy and husky and Logan held a certain aspect of pride knowing that he had been the one to drive Veronica towards such a release. It pleased Logan to know he was the only man that got to feel her like this, be with her in such an intimate manner and vice versa. Veronica gently shuddered against Logan as pumped into her, riding Veronica through the tunnel of her climax.

"I'm going to miss you, so much." Logan's rocked slower, letting himself fill Veronica completely and then slip back out. He was enjoying her, trying to memorise every dip and curl that her body had to offer. He hated being away from Veronica, despite how amazing their reunions were. Veronica was his soul-mate – his other half – and being apart from her tore at Logan's heart – they'd already missed out on so much, it ached to know that he was going to have to leave her again. It pained Logan more to know that, when she awoke to daylight the next morning, Logan was going to have to slip away. He was being deployed for three months this time, _three months too many,_ in his opinion.

"I'm going to miss you too." Veronica intertwined her fingers with Logan's, bringing his hand up to press a gentle kiss against the back. "I don't want you to go." Veronica clutched Logan's hand like a child would to her father. She didn't want to let him go.

"I know, me neither, Ronnie, me neither." Logan didn't want to let go either.

However, when Veronica awoke the next morning, she found her bed empty. The sun seeped through the agape curtains, sending warm rays against the empty spot adjacent to Veronica. An unintentional tear formed within her blue eyes as she hugged Logan's cushion to her torso desperately. Within minutes – it could have been seconds - her one tear was joined by several other; sobs wracking across her whole body.

He was _gone._


	11. Model Behaviour

_This is rated M for sexual content so, if you're under eighteen, apologies, you'll have to skip past this one x_

 _This is an alternate universe piece in which Veronica is a model and Logan is an actor._

 _ **Model Behaviour**_

Logan's eyes - along as something else - seemed to bulge immediately as he took in the sight of his girl. It had been torture enough to see all of the pictures of her at Fashion Week; her on-going legs on full display.

But now, it was agonizing to see her strut down the winding runway in outfit-after-outfit and not being able to touch her. Logan's knee would jump every time Veronica strolled out from backstage; her look completely transformed from the one she was wearing just mere moments ago. As expected from her boyfriend, Logan's reaction were full of a collection of love, admiration and pride … but, this time, _this time_ , all of his other emotions were overruled by lust.

Veronica's thin, tall frame was adorned in a long tight-fitting, body-con dress that hugged every nook and every curve that her luscious body had to offer. Her mid-length blonde locks had been pushed away from her face into a messy pony tail, strands coming out wildly from the clasps of the hairband. To tie the whole look together, Veronica's eyes were covered in a gold and black eye shadow.

She looked beautiful. Opposed, to the usual beautiful that she always was … Veronica looked, well … she looked _sexy._

A gasp seemed to run though the present audience and Logan wanted to scowl at every man in the room. From where he was sitting - second row - he could see guys in front of him drooling. Their eyes were like his, bulging and their lips were subconsciously running over their lips as they watched Veronica carry herself across the runway skilfully - it was hard to believe this was her first time out there.

Somebody in front of Logan made an obnoxiously crude comment and Logan was ready to pounce. His fists curled at his either side and his butt seemed to lift off the chair he was perched upon. If it hadn't been for Dick's hand on his knee, Logan was positive he would have knocked the living daylights out of the male who dared talk about _his_ woman in such a way … or talked about any woman in that way.

"Cool it, Rambo." Dick scolded his friend mockingly, his hand applying pressure onto his leg. Logan fell backwards onto his chair with a huff, his hands flying upwards to run through his hair. "She's yours; you don't have to act like this." Dick whispered this bit, understanding that the media was everywhere you turned. This was, after all, New York Fashion Week. Plus, Logan and Veronica's relationship was a secret. The press would have a field day if the truth came out – _runway model and the actor in a relationship_? It would freely constitute for both Veronica and Logan to be harassed.

"God, I know," Logan rubbed his calloused palms across his face as all of the models that had participated in the show strolled back out. An eruption of gold and silver confetti fell from the ceiling and a loud applause exploded amongst the rowdy audience. "What's wrong with me?" Logan asked, looking up to find his girl bowing alongside the other models.

Despite acknowledging the beauty of these other women, Logan couldn't tear his eyes away from Veronica. She just seemed to have this glowing aura which he couldn't look away from.

She was like an angel with a halo.

"You're whipped!" Dick chuckled, slapping his friend's back to calm him down. Logan shot Dick a sarcastic grin in return. Logan had always pictured Dick settling down first; it was odd to think that Logan had finally found the person that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. "Come on, let's go see her."

Logan and Dick weaved through people and paparazzi as they made their way backstage. They shielded their eyes away from flashing cameras, heck, they even grinned for a few shots before Logan got to have her in his arms. As if he had a flashing sign above his head, as soon as he came into view, Veronica was running in Logan's direction. She was in her heels yet she seemed to manage to stride towards him without falling.

"Veronica!" Dick shoved Logan out of the way comically, wrapping his arms around her. Dick knew - for a fact - once she was in Logan's arms, he wasn't going to let go. Logan let out a loud humph sound as he stumbled side-wards and he seemed to be boring holes into the side Dick's head as he and Veronica hugged. "You were amazing out there."

"Thanks!" Veronica chirped, her voice raising a few octaves. "Could you tell I was nervous? Because I was sweating so bad! I've never been that nervous in my life-"

"You were great." Logan pressed his hip against Dick's, sending him flying a few steps. Dick's hands left Veronica's body, only to be replaced by Logan's, At this point in time, Logan couldn't care less who was close by, and, he pulled her into an intimate hug. His hands resting low on her backside. Veronica rested her head against his shoulder, her whole body pressing - all most painfully - into against Logan's. "You were beautiful." Logan pressed a kiss against the top of Veronica's ear. It was a spot where Veronica was ticklish and she giggled softly against him. "You were perfect." This time, a kiss was placed against her cheek.

Veronica pulled away slightly to look Logan in the eye. His green orbs were swirling with hints of orange and brown and Veronica gulped audibly. It was an indication, something she had learnt to recognize - Logan wanted her.

He wanted to be _in_ her.

"Logan," Veronica whispered, warningly. "Not here."

"I've missed you," Logan nuzzled his nose against Logan's cheek, his stubble rubbing against Veronica's sensitive skin. "Please." Veronica's knees seemed to weaken as Logan pleaded.

The feeling of weightlessness consumed her as Logan grabbed at her back, pulling her tightly against him. Something fluttered from within Veronica as she felt his member press against her stomach. "Please!" Logan asked again - in a whisper - and Veronica knew she couldn't muster the courage to push him away; the force of attraction was too strong between the two. Especially since they hadn't seen each other in weeks.

Veronica's head swivelled around her before she curled her fingers through Logan's. Logan could literally see the gears turn inside Veronica's head, smoke puffing from her ears as she tried to find a way to sneak away from the raging crowds. "Dick -" Logan turned to his best friend - wanting to justify a reason for his departure - only to find Dick half way across the room. Like always, he was flirting with some poor, oblivious stranger. "Never mind." Logan muttered softly under his breathe, laughing.

Now, with the possibility of making love to Logan, in her head, Veronica knew there was no turning back. With a quick swipe of her head, left and right, she led Logan towards her dressing room. The journey there seemed to drag on for what felt like hours and as soon as they were safely behind a closed door; Logan slammed Veronica's body against it abruptly. His knee forcing Veronica's closed legs, apart.

Logan was gripping Veronica's waist tightly and he growled into her ear. "You're mine," Veronica could feel his chest rumble against her and she would be lying if she said she didn't like the feel of his perfectly chiselled body against hers. Logan had spent hours at the gym, working on his body, and Veronica felt saliva form in her mouth as she let her hand grip Logan's large bicep through his dress shirt. "And only mine."

Veronica let out a slow moan as Logan's lips attacked hers, his lower half pushing into her every so often. His tongue flicked out to lick her upper lip and Veronica granted him immediate access as she encircled her long arms around his waist. A shiver wracked through her body as Logan's leg trailed down to her exposed leg. His touch was delicate and for once, Veronica didn't want him to be. She grabbed a fistful of his hair, tugging aggressively, forcing Logan to grasp her thighs tightly and pick her up. Veronica's legs wound around Logan's waist as they continued their attack on each other's lips; Logan's hands wandering Veronica's body like Wendy in Never-land for the first time.

Logan couldn't seem to get enough of Veronica … he never would. Logan always felt like a foreigner whenever he was with Veronica. Every time they were together he was diving into new depth of water that had him convulsing with newly found pleasure.

No time was the same. Yet each time was as magnificent as the last - better even.

Veronica's breathing hitched drastically as she felt Logan's hands brush her inner thigh. His hands slipped through the flimsy material that covered her core and Veronica let her head flop downwards and onto Logan's shoulder. Logan's fingers slipped into Veronica's glory hole and she bit down on his skin, trying to keep from screaming his name. Slowly, he moved in and out of her; teasing her. Again, Veronica's stomach bubbled with need and a noisy moan came from her lips.

Scared of getting caught, Logan pressed his palm against Veronica's mouth; the door and his chest were the only things holding her up.

As if she wasn't feeling enough pleasure, Logan steadily increased his pace. His fingers pumped knowingly inside of Veronica, touching and flicking the spots he knew drove Veronica absolutely insane.

"Logan," Veronica's moans were muffled out against Logan's clammy hand. After the stress that came with Fashion Week, Veronica was suddenly glad Logan was here with her. Being with him - in any way or manner - was enough to calm her down and Veronica realized how desperately she had needed this release: something to calm her down. "Oh God." Veronica could feel her climax building, the butterflies in her stomach storming violently. "Oh God, oh God, oh God, Logan-"

"Yes, Baby." Logan pushed Veronica's body against the door forcefully, her back smacking against wood as Logan's fingers ventured further into her. "Let go." Logan whispered into Veronica's ear, blowing a breeze of minty breathe against her skin.

And, like a good girl, Veronica obliged. She barged through the gates of Heaven and then toppled down, down into an outlasting sea of pleasure. Veronica's body convulsed into Logan's hold, her walls closing around Logan's fingers. "Remember this, Ronnie," Logan said as he rubbed her soft spot, letting her ride her way through her apex. "I'm the only man that'll touch you like that. I'm the only man whose name you'll moan. I'm the only man that you'll ever make love to."

Veronica chuckled as Logan's eyes darkened. The possessive streak was easily evident in his facial expressions and Veronica placed a gentle kiss against his lips to sedate the angry wolf within him.

"Yes, Sir!" Veronica mock saluted, smiling as Logan's grip on her waist tightened. His fingers moved in circular motions against her skin, sending eruptions of sparks through her. "But," Veronica leaned in, nibbling at Logan's jaw. "That same applies to you, Echolls." Veronica's hand grabbed Logan through his trousers.

"Yes, Ma'm." Logan mocked backwards before rolling his eyes backwards into his head; Veronica's hand slipping through his waist band.


End file.
